


Cute Delivery Boy Stole My Heart

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy birthday Drea!, Humor, Jren are a side pairing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Minhyun orders a pizza for him and his roommate Jonghyun, but the delivery boy is cute and Minhyun's heart is weak.Birthday fic for my friend Drea.





	Cute Delivery Boy Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pogniscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/gifts).



> Happy birthday Drea! I'm glad Wanna One made us become friends <3 I hope that you celebrated your birthday well, here's to a wonderful year, with new challenges and a renewed positivity. I'm thankful to count you among my friends, and I love you very, very much. Enjoy that belated present (it's still your birthday in my country...!), love! <3
> 
> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

Minhyun’s love story with the cute pizza delivery guy started off as cliché as one’s love story with a delivery employee could start.

He and Jonghyun, his best friend since they were five and roommate for two years now, were hungry, and Jonghyun had suggested that they ordered pizza. Minhyun had frowned, muttering that he was trying to keep in shape at the moment, and Jonghyun had dialed the pizza place while Minhyun was still mumbling about how he shouldn’t get pizza. If you were to ask Jonghyun his take on the question, he would answer that this was ridiculous. Everyone loved pizza. Plus, it wasn’t like Minhyun even needed to do a diet, so he had no excuse.

Four pizzas were ordered, and Jonghyun’s boyfriend, Minki, suddenly called him to ask him something about a class they shared. He had excused himself to go to his room and look up what Minki was asking about, and Minhyun had turned on the TV, trying to find a good movie or series to keep him from being bored. He had eventually settled for Back to the Future, and had gotten quite into it until the bell rang and he left the couch to open the door of their appartment.

And there, he was met with someone who (unfortunately) met all of his standards. The guy was cute, with dyed blond hair that made Minhyun want to run his hand through it, his lips were also very pretty and looked oh so kissable, and his smile probably made flowers bloom. He opened his mouth to make sure that he had gotten the right address and the right pizzas, and he had smiled beautifully at Minhyun while handling him his pizzas and wishing him to eat well. He had left, as he probably had other deliveries, and Minhyun had stood there for a few minutes, his four pizzas in his hands as he stared at the staircase which cutie had gone through to leave their building.

“The food’s gonna get cold”, Jonghyun had whined before snatching their dinner from an unresponsive Minhyun.

Jonghyun had put on a movie (Minhyun didn’t even realize it was Star Wars until they were halfway through it) and, surprised at Minhyun’s quietness (Minhyun was never quiet), had asked if everything was okay.

“You’ve been weird ever since our pizzas got delivered,” Jonghyun commented, munching on a warm slice. “Wait, was the delivery guy your ex or something?”

“Of course not!” Minhyun protested, the first words that had left his mouth ever since cutie had left.

“Right,” Jonghyun said, “For that you’d need to have had an ex in the first place,” he added, mouth full. Minhyun glared at him, and Jonghyun focused back on pizza. Minhyun swallowed slice after slice, trying to forget about the cutie, but Jonghyun wasn’t quite done yet.

“Or could it be… that he was really cute and you got a crush?”

“N-no!”

Of course he had to stutter. Jonghyun half-choked on his slice, making Minhyun think that he deserved it, but was able to swallow his food just fine before barking out a loud laughter.

“How adorable! I wish Minki was there. Did you get his name?”

“No, and I don’t have a crush!”

Jonghyun sighed.

“Minki would’ve been able to help you if only we had had a name,” Jonghyun sighed.

“I don’t want to know more about that guy, leave me alone!”

* * *

Minhyun should’ve known that the news of him having had a moment of weakness after meeting cutie would eventually reach Minki’s ears, the greatest gossiper of their university. Minhyun wasn’t sure how Minki knew so much, but part of him didn’t want to know. Anyhow, Minhyun soon went through a thorough interrogation about cutie, most of which he bullshitted because he really had no clue who the guy was. There was a lot of cute guys with dyed hair around the university, and there was a lot of cute guys around in general. The more he thought about cutie, the more Minhyun regretted not paying attention to his name tag. It would’ve probably helped.

“I guess I’ll never see him again,” Minhyun sighed to himself.

“Are you being dramatic about cute delivery boy again?” Jonghyun asked, passing by.

Embarrassed that he had been caught day dreaming about the stranger, Minhyun coughed.

“No, I’m rehearsing my lines for the next musical of the drama club!”

* * *

 Fate was apparently on Minhyun’s side, for the next time he ordered pizza, the same cute delivery boy showed up to his door. This time, Minhyun was alone on a Friday night, seeing as Jonghyun and Minki had gone on a date. Minhyun couldn’t deny that he was a bit jealous of their relationship, seeing as they understood and completed each other perfectly. They made each other obviously very happy, and Minhyun could only wish he’d end up in such a fulfilling relationship.

“Good evening,” cutie said, and Minhyun was sure he must have blushed just seeing him.

“Hello,” he answered in a small voice.

Cutie smiled at him, and checked his phone to make sure that the delivery was okay. Minhyun took advantage of cutie not looking at him to search for a name tag, and he couldn’t help but smile when he finally caught it: Yoon Jisung. A cute name for a cute guy.

“Okay, so you can sign here,” Jisung handed him his phone, and Minhyun had the chills when their fingers touched. Stop acting like that, Minhyun scolded himself. He handed the phone back to Jisung, and Jisung smiled beautifully.

“Are you on your own tonight?” Jisung asked, taking his sweet time to hand the two pizzas to Minhyun.

“Ah… yeah. How did you guess?”

“Last time you ordered four pizzas, and this time only two, so I’m assuming there must have been you and your roommate?”

“That’s right. He’s on a movie date with his boyfriend tonight.”

Jisung must have noticed he sounded bitter, because he burst into giggles.

“And you don’t have a date hence why you’re having an alone pizza night, is that right?”

Minhyun blushed, because as much as it was true, it felt even worse hearing someone else say it.

“Well,” he mumbled embarrassingly, “I don’t have a boyfriend, so...”

Jisung smiled at him, and there was a playful spark in his eyes that made Minhyun’s stomach do flips.

“I also don’t have a boyfriend, so if I was not busy working, I’d probably spend my night like you.”

Oh, so Jisung was into boys? That was a very interesting piece of information. Also, could their conversation be counted as flirting? Were they really flirting right now? Minhyun guessed they were, because Jisung was making small talk with him and they had stated that they were both single. Minhyun didn’t have time to ponder more about that, because Jisung zipped up his jacket.

“I still have deliveries to do, but see you around!”

One last smile and he was gone. Minhyun stayed in the entrance for a good three minutes before hurrying inside, cheeks burning and stomach begging to be fed. He sat on his couch and buried his face in a pillow. He was developing a big, fat crush.

* * *

Minhyun did his own research about Jisung, and found him on several social media. His instagram was filled with him and his friends, as well as cute pictures of him with pets. He looked very boyfriend in the shots, and Minhyun found himself smiling like an idiot imagining how it would be to have Jisung as a boyfriend. Jisung also appeared a lot alongside a guy apparently named Daniel, whom Minhyun assumed was one of his closest friends – but not a boyfriend. He wanted to believe that Jisung was indeed single, plus their pictures together didn’t look like ones a couple would take. But that was about it.

“You need to ask for his number,” Jonghyun and Minki advised.

“Yes!” said Minhyun, who never asked for Jisung’s number.

Ordering pizza from that specific place became a habit for Minhyun, and Jonghyun’s teasing (“what happened to keeping in shape?”) was becoming more and more insufferable. Each time, Jisung and him would chat a little bit more, but Minhyun never had the guts to ask for his number. However, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one interested, seeing as Jisung would do things that could only qualify as flirting, from pick up lines to long stares until Minhyun looked away in embarrassment.

Minhyun started waiting for Jisung outside, so that he could see him arrive on his bike. He may had had a weak spot for Jisung’s leather jacket and biker outfit, and the way his hair looked hot when he would take off his helmet. Maybe Minhyun was a weak person for cute boys, but what could he do about it?

* * *

Today, Minhyun was as usual waiting for Jisung to arrive. Last time, he had tripped on his feet as he had tried to make it back to the apartment complex, and he had wished for the earth to swallow him down. Jisung had asked him if he was okay, to which Minhyun had replied a timid “yes”. But today, he wouldn’t be a clumsy fool. Not today, as a certain, famous kpop band sang.

Jisung’s bike entered the parking lot, and Minhyun frowned at how fidgety and excited he was feeling. You’re seeing your crush, so what? He scolded himself.

“Hey,” Jisung greeted, taking off his helmet.

Minhyun stared for a few seconds.

“Hey,” he greeted back, getting closer to Jisung until he was right next to him.

Jisung checked his phone while Minhyun checked him out, and he frowned cutely.

“You chose to pay by cash today, is that right?”

Oh. Minhyun’s credit card was connected to the pizza place platform, so that was weird.

“I guess there was a bug while I ordered,” Minhyun said, “but I got my wallet,” he added, checking his sweater’s pockets. He took it out, and handed some bills to Jisung.

“Oh, and you have to pay for an extra,” Jisung said, and it was Minhyun’s turn to frown.

“The… delivery fees?”

Jisung nodded.

“But if you’d like, you can pay by nature,” he winked, and Minhyun gaped and blushed.

“I-i-i-i-”

Do it!!! his brain screamed, so Minhyun got slightly closer, hands sweating and wondering if his lips weren’t too chapped to kiss Jisung.

“I was just kidding,” Jisung said, and Minhyun froze.

Jisung was no idiot, and had obviously seen that Minhyun had gotten closer to him. He smirked, and leaned on his bike, seductively.

“Actually, it’s not such a bad idea,” he purred.

Minhyun counted to three, leaned down and pressed his lips to Jisung’s for two seconds and a half before running away. He climbed the stairs at light speed, and slammed the door to his apartment, locking himself in. He wiped his mouth, cheeks burning, and he hid his face in his hands.

What if he had fucked up?

A soft rap against the door made him jolt in surprise.

“You forgot your pizza,” Jisung said, in a soft voice that made Minhyun want to open the door, kiss him like there was no tomorrow and never let him go. But he couldn’t. That had been enough foolery in one single day.

“See you soon,” Jisung said, and Minhyun listened as he walked away. Once he was sure Jisung had left, he opened the door, and picked up his pizzas. He frowned at the piece of paper on top of the first pizza box, before blushing madly as he realized that Jisung had scribbled his number on it. He warmed up his food, looking externally peaceful, but screaming inwardly.

* * *

The next time Minhyun ordered pizza, he was sweating while making the phone call, and sweating as the app told him that his delivery was getting closer to him. He showered before heading out in the parking lot, but the stress and anticipation was making his tummy hurt. He really wanted to see Jisung, yet he was also at a loss. They had briefly kissed, and Jisung had given him his number, but Minhyun had merely stared at the piece of paper without ever texting or calling him. That was probably a dumb move, but he wasn’t sure what to do next.

Jisung arrived, and Minhyun felt a bit weird seeing as he didn’t look too enthusiastic compared to all the other times they had met. As he handed his phone to Minhyun so that he could sign, Jisung sighed.

“Look, I think I may have gotten the wrong idea about you.”

Minhyun froze, pretending to have messed up the electronic signature to have an excuse to redo it again, eyes on the screen rather than meeting Jisung’s.

“I… kind of really like you and I thought you felt the same, so that’s why I flirted like that last time, but your reactions and you not texting me when I gave you my number made me think that it was probably all one-sided. So I wanted to apologize for making you feel awkward, I won’t do it again.”

Minhyun knew at that moment that he had to do or say something, anything so that Jisung would know that it was completely reciprocal, that Minhyun was just very awkward and didn’t have any dating experience and-

Minhyun looked up suddenly, and took Jisung’s hands in his.

“I like you too!!!”

Jisung blinked, obviously taken aback.

“I just… don’t know how to do this. The flirting, the da-dating- I just have no clue how it works. But you didn’t get the wrong idea.”

“Oh.”

There was a brief silence between them, and Jisung smiled.

“Okay, that’s good.”

“Is it?”

Jisung nodded.

“We can work it out then.”

Minhyun had no clue what the next step was supposed to be, but soon he had Jisung’s hands cupping his cheeks and Jisung’s mouth and tongue on his, so he guessed that this was how it was supposed to go. He closed his eyes and answered Jisung’s kiss the best he could, pizza and worries long forgotten. He’d trust Jisung on that one.

* * *

**Bonus:**

“Sir, you have to pay for extra,” Jisung sing-songed, which made Minhyun glare at him.

“Why do you keep acting like we are strangers and why do you keep making me pay for extra,” Minhyun articulated without a single pause. Jisung bit his lower lip at his boyfriend’s angry puppy look, absolutely not feeling threatened.

“What’s the extra this time?” Minhyun asked, frowning intensifying as he pestered about not getting boyfriend discounts when getting his pizza delivered by his own boyfriend.

“Me,” Jisung replied, and Minhyun threw him an incredulous look.

“Fine!” Minhyun said, cheeks already burning.

Jisung smiled in their kiss, linking his arms around Minhyun’s broad shoulders as he welcomed in Minhyun’s tongue in his mouth. They made out for a bit, until Jisung’s phone started ringing angrily.

“Oops, I’m late for the next delivery,” Jisung said, wiping the saliva dripping on his chin.

“No, stay with me!” Minhyun pouted, and Jisung smirked.

“Look at you now, who would believe that you were complaining about the extra five minutes ago?”

“How do I order you?” Minhyun replied immediately.

Jisung smiled, this time a pretty, dazzling and loving smile.

“I guess you could order a date at the movie theater this Friday night,” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Will do,” Minhyun said, stomach filling itself with butterflies at the thought of going on a date with Jisung.

“Now I really gotta go, see you soon my love,” Jisung winked, and Minhyun shut him up with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
